Not As Bad
by Dobby123
Summary: Mochida might have not been the world greatest person, but when it counts, he wasn't that bad of a person.


**For some reason I find myself obsess with writing a Mochida fanfiction it's fun. I enjoyed it and I hope you did too. If a lot of people like this I might write another Mochida story. Maybe. (Sorry about my poor grammar and spelling errors)**

"Huh?" Mochida Kensuke said, 'oh so smartly' as he faced down an AK-47 damn near pissing his pants. He and a few of his classmates were being held hostage at their school and so far nobody was telling them anything except backhanding a few girls that got a little too hysterical for these bastards taste. "Hey, you shit head you don't need to fucking hit them." He felt something hit the back his head. He was seeing stars to say the least, but he wasn't going to let himself black out, after all Hibari Kyoya hit ten times as harder than these fools.

Mochida picked himself off the floor only to get decked in the face. Falling flat on his back this time, yep, he was blacking out this time.

"Ugh, what a waste of time," one of the scumbags said kicking Mochida on the shoulder. "I bet the rumor is completely bogus." Rumor? "Why would the "great" Vongola Decimo be in such a low class school?"

"Well according to my reliable resource, they told me that the Decimo begged the Nono that to let him complete his schooling in this backwatered town." The other guy said.

There was a derisive snort coming from the second man, "Face it, if I had a way to get out of this town, I wouldn't think twice leaving."

Mochida scoffed quietly to himself. Seriously, who goes around talking carelessly like that? And who the fuck is Nono and Decimo? Better yet, how did these goons managed to slip into Namimori with those guns. Mochida was pretty sure that Hibari would've come down on these fools so hard that they wouldn't have time to regret it. Speaking of the Disciplinary Committee leader, he hasn't seen him or Dame-Tsuna crew all week. As far fetch as it sound, this bullshit seemed right up those walking disasters alley.

The things he saw going down at Namimori especially at Namimori Middle School should've put him in the happy house, but he pretended that he didn't see anything. Though it was hard to dismiss the fact that Dame-Tsuna or Sawada and his crew were involved because all those suspicious injuries, broken arms, crack ribs, judging from the bandages around their chest, etc, etc… But he digressed.

"What do you guys want from us," Mochida asked glaring at the goon that had his foot on his shoulder. That man bent down to his level.

"You know when I think about it," the man mused looking at Mochida with a creepy expression. "He could be one of them."

One of whom? Who were they referring him to? He didn't know anybody that was associated with these people. He got into trouble yeah; he got into a lot of fights, true, he had a brush with the law, much to his dismay. But he never, ever, ever consider joining a gang, he's stupid not foolish.

He was shaken out of his reverie as he was once again staring at the barrel of a gun. Now he understood what those old geezers meant, don't wait until the last minute to make things right. Not that he had any intentions to that before, but now…

"Tell me brat, where is the Decimo hiding?"

Again with the Decimo thing, what was that?

"I don't know," Mochida said. The butt of that asshole gun met his face again. He held back a whimper.

"You know what I think," the asshole asked rhetorically. "I think you're lying, I think you do know where the Decimo is; I bet you know who he is and his whereabouts." He mused tapping the gun to Mochida sweating temple, enjoying the way the kid squirmed. "But since I like your spirit so much, I'll ask you again." He pocketed his gun. "Look, see, I even put my gun." Mochida wanted to curse the man, curse him for doing this to him, curse him, them, for making a fool of him. His pride was shattered being in a position like this, the shame, the humiliation, no wonder the people he bullied look at him with such scorn.

"He probably doesn't understand Italian," one of the goons supplied "helpfully". Mochida groaned one, because he doubt whatever language they used was going to make any difference, and two, the asshole was going to break his collarbone. Mochida could feel the guy knees digging into him.

"Oops, silly me, my apologies," the man said grinning, before snarling at him apparently tiring of his game. "You have one chance to tell me the truth before I start blowing holes in you." The man took out his gun and aimed it at Mochida forehead. "Where is the Juudiame?"

Just then everything was made clear to him, the reason why that silver hair punk was following Dame-Tsuna around like he was his god calling him that stupid name, the way Yamamoto and the Sasagawa siblings started following him too, heck even Hibari treated Dame-Tsuna differently. It made sense and you know what would've made better sense if Mochida, just ratted Sawada and his gang out. He and his classmates would be saved and they might make out of the place alive, but he couldn't. No matter what, he just couldn't tell them. He just couldn't.

"I don't know." Mochida could feel the man stare at him for a minute. The man looked so "disappointed" and exasperated. Mochida knew he was caught in a lie, but he didn't feel anything but deep satisfaction that he did the right thing. He did the right thing he know it, he was sure of it

"I must say, you're either brave or stupid," the man said, pulling out the gun he put away earlier. Mochida never felt true fear like he did at that moment, but he was going to die with whatever dignity had left. He could hear his other classmates whimpering, but he didn't look at them opting to keep his eyes forward at his soon to be killer. He heard a click, and then a loud resounding bang echoed around the room. Mochida could feel himself slipping. Yeah he did the right thing.


End file.
